


I'm staying right here in this spot, whether you want me to or not

by guavajuice



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: "its just coughing shut up", alex is not really that sick, lowkey fluffy, magnus is a worried boyfriend, no one else is up even though it 11 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guavajuice/pseuds/guavajuice
Summary: It started with a cough. Alex didn’t give much importance to it, after all, she had been homeless. Plus, could she even get sick in Valhalla? Who knew?





	I'm staying right here in this spot, whether you want me to or not

**Author's Note:**

> i dont proofread im sorry  
> Warnings: implied/referenced sex

It started with a cough. Alex didn’t give much importance to it, after all, she  _ had  _ been homeless. Plus, could she even get sick in Valhalla? Who knew?

She got up and decided to put on a green sweater (in case that she  _ could  _ get sick. Alex was fairly sure it wasn’t possible.) and pink pants. Her hair looked a little bit tangled–but no one would notice.

 

As she passed Magnus’ door on the way to breakfast, she wondered if her boyfriend was up yet. She paused and knocked on the door.

 

“Magnus? You up?” Alex asked. 

A groan came from the other side. Seconds later, the door was open, and there stood Magnus. His hair was ruffled, his eyes looked tired. 

 

“You look awful. Did you sleep?” she said.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I stayed up all night reading a Doctor Who fanfiction.” Magnus mused. 

 

Alex looked up and down at Magnus’ pijamas.  _ Well, of course,  _ she thought,  _ they’re Doctor Who themed.  _  “Gods. Did you really do that? How many chapters did it have?” 

 

“Uh, 230, I don’t really remember. But–” He hesitated, and his eyebrows furrowed, as if he had just remembered something. “I’m getting some weird vibe. Something isn’t right here.”

 

She looked around, but Alex didn’t see anything even remotely weird. Then again, they  _ were  _ in Valhalla. Everything was weird. “Are you feeling okay? Maybe breakfast could do you some good. Get dressed, Maggie.”

 

“Don’t call me Maggie”

 

“Sure, Mango”

  
  


––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

 

The dining hall was nearly empty. It was 10:00, they all should be eating and killing. Maybe that was what Magnus had sensed odd. 

Alex sneezed, and Magnus shot her a concerned look, which then shifted into a smile. 

 

“Maybe  _ you  _ are the one who isn’t feeling alright.” he joked. “Need anything?”

 

“Some crepes would be nice.” she answered. She loved the way that he was so caring, even if it was only a sneeze. He had always been kind, actually. Maybe she was only appreciating it now that they were dating.

 

She sneezed again, and thanked the gods that Magnus wasn’t around. She didn’t want him to worry when nothing was wrong.

A few minutes later, he came back carrying a plate of crepes. Alex gave him a confused stare.

“Only one?”

 

“We’re sharing,” Magnus explained. Alex liked it. She liked the moments where they were only two teens, going on dates, having a normal life. She and Magnus had never gotten a shot at it, with the constant monster fighting, defeating gods, blah blah blah...But now that they could...Alex treasured it more than anything.

 

The son of Frey broke the silence. “Where the hell are Mallory and Halfborn? And TJ? I thought he was an early bird.”

 

Alex snickered. “Mallory probably slept over at Halfborn’s room. I could practically hea _ – _ ”

 

“Oh my gods, stop.”

 

“Mallory and Halfborn, being in a room. F-u-c-k-i-n-g.” she sang. 

Magnus started laughing. It was contagious. The silence in the hall was replaced with the pair’s laughter. 

 

And Alex started coughing. Just her luck. Her boyfriend’s eyes widened.

“Oh my gods, are you okay? You don’t look okay. Should we go back to your room?”

 

She glared at him. “I’m okay. You don’t need to-” she was interrupted by another fit of coughing. 

 

“Okay, that’s enough. We’re going back.”

 

“Fuck off, I’m fine!” she protested. Something about her voice was weird.

 

A triumphant gleam filled Magnus’ eyes, and he smiled. “Fucking knew it! You’re congested! You’re coughing! You’re...sick!”

 

“You sound like a gameshow host.” 

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, took Alex’s hand, and led them to Floor 19.

 

–––––––––––––––

 

“Have we got bandages?” Magnus asked. 

 

Alex groaned and buried her face in the pillow. “I’m not going to die. If I did, I would resurrect or whatever.”

 

He took a deep breath. “Sorry. The last time one of my friends got sick, I ignored the signs. Turned out to be something really bad. He barely made it out alive.”

 

She squeezed his hand. “Hey. Listen, I already told you. I’m not going to die.”

 

There was a minute of silence while Magnus shuffled around a box, occasionally taking things out and making a  _ hmph  _ noise. After a while, he talked. “Uh, I found a blanket, and also medicine. It appears to be magical.”

Alex raised her eyebrow. Before she could say anything, she sneezed. “Godsdammit.” she cursed. “Ugh. Anyways, how can you not now your own first aid kit?”

 

“Hey, I found it in my room. It’s magical.” he defended himself. 

 

“Can’t you do the flower gleam and glow thing?” she asked. Alex had always found it amusing that he had blonde hair and could heal. She would also never get tired of making Rapunzel jokes around him. 

 

He pouted. “You  _ know  _ that doesn’t work. You’ve tried it several times before.” Magnus took the blanket and put it over Alex, completely covering her. She removed it and placed it properly. 

 

“Do you have any Kleenex?” 

 

“Of course.” Magnus made a quick search in the kit, then got a tiny box out. “Not so big, but they’ll do. Ask me if you need more and I can run to the nearest convenience store and get some.” 

 

She smiled gratefully. “Will you stay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

As she wrapped her arms around Magnus, she couldn’t help but think about how lucky she was to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally planned for this to be more???idk??? nice? but i'm supposed to be studying right now


End file.
